


Long Distance Text

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader Smut, Dean misses you, Dick Pics, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Imagination, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: Dean’s loneliness leads to an interesting call.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Long Distance Text

You felt the distinct vibration of the phone against your ass in your back pocket. You had just reached the bedroom you shared with Dean when you swiped to see the message.  
“Holy fuck!” You sighed as you slid against the closed door. How were you going to top that? 

Dean waited until Sam left to send it. They were working a case in Des Moines for damn near a week with hardly any leads. He was restless and bored and dammit, he missed his girl. You had both taken to teasing each other over increasingly steamy texts. Dean had been reading over some of those sexts instead of researching when Sam said he would go on a food and supply run.  
Dean almost jumped when Sam announced he’d be back. “Hey and,”  
Dean began before Sam cut him off. “I know. Don’t forget the pie,” Sam said as he shut the door behind him.  
Truthfully, Dean had been hoping for some alone time. Reading your texts and seeing some of the accompanying photos you sent had Dean already at half mast.  
He had to relieve some of this tension before he burst. He thought about pulling up some porn but he kept thinking about you and those texts.  
And so he decided to send you a photo of his own. Dean wasn’t exactly the type to send a dick pic but he wasn’t shy about what he was packing either. Besides, this wasn’t for some random hookup. This was for his girl.  
Dean tried a couple of different poses, trying to get a good angle and almost giving up because he felt like a jackass.  
He closed his eyes in frustration and could imagine you on your knees in front of him. He grew harder at the memory of your sweet lips parting for his thick cock. Dean’s imagination took over and he thinks about how good you are with your mouth. He needs to take the pic before he explodes.  
Finally he gets a good shot. His thick, veiny cock stiff and proud, a low angle, one he imagines from your point of view on your knees and he takes the shot. Dean doesn’t even look twice before he sends it to you. 

“Holy fuck!” You sigh when you open his message. Dean’s hand is wrapped around his hard cock. He’s still wearing his suit and tie. The look on his face, sexy and serious, makes your pussy tingle in the best way.  
You can’t believe Dean sent you a dick pic. He’s never sent one before but you suddenly feel soaked. “Well damn, how am I going to top that?” You think to yourself.  
“Miss me?” You text back.  
Dean grins when he gets your text. “Could you tell?” He texts back.  
You’re hardly sure this will work but you call him quickly, not sure if he already came, but hoping he’s not quite there yet.  
Dean picks up on the first ring. You’re already panting hard as Dean listens. You’re in the bed you share with Dean, panties carelessly tossed on the floor beside you, thinking of him as you slip a finger in your soaking mound.  
There’s a split second when you worry that maybe Dean won’t like this and you slow down. Then you hear Dean grunting in time to your moans. You feel a surge of electricity flow beneath your skin as you arch your back and slip another finger inside.  
You’re panting harder now. Thinking of Dean’s plush lips on your skin, your breasts, your soaked pussy. You think of how much you love him inside of you, stretching and filling you, making you sore. You hear Dean grunting harder and think of him alone in a motel room in DeMoines, stroking that gorgeous shaft of his and thinking of only you.  
You lean back against Dean’s pillow, wanting him to fill you up. Wishing he was here, watching, stroking his cock, joining in, claiming you. You think of his broad shoulders and his thick arms, the way they hold you tight against him, the thin sheen of sweat that glistens along his chest when he pounds into you.  
You’re on the cusp now. A string of curse words fly out of your mouth and Dean groans in unison. He’s panting hard now. Dean thinks of the gentle curve of your hips, the swell of your gorgeous breasts, the way you bite his shoulder as he buries his cock deep within you. He thinks of your tender folds, so warm and inviting, as he laps up your juices and he’s nearly there.  
Almost as if on cue, you both hiss “Fuck!” as you come hard. You can perfectly picture Dean’s beautiful cock exploding with hot cum, covering his hand and taut stomach. You feel a bit sad that you’re not there with him to help him clean up. Your breathing slows. You hear Dean sigh contentedly. You lean against the pillows, feeling satisfied for now.  
“See you in a couple of days handsome,” you sigh breathily into the phone before hanging up. Dean leans back against the headboard, a huge goofy grin on his face. “I’m going to marry that girl,” he thinks before he begins to clean up.


End file.
